Heart of the Reich/Transcript
Cutscene Reznov: The Red army encircles the Reichstag - their parliament building and final stronghold of the fascist Reich. In the surrounding streets we choke the life from those who would still dare to defend it. It is an honor and a privilege to play a part in this glorious battle. When our flag flies over the city, our enemy's defeat and humiliation will be beyond question. Our vengeance will be complete... of the Reich' 30, 1945 Reichstag, Berlin Petrenko Rifle Division The player takes control of Dimitri Petrenko, who is panting heavily from the flooded metro attack in the previous level. Reznov is pulling him up a staircase to ground level. The Commissar is heard saying something to the Red Army soldiers as one soldier waits for Reznov and Petrenko at the top of the stairs, holding a Soviet flag. Reznov: You will be okay... Do you hear me? They flooded their own metro in an effort to kill us, Dimitri... Once again, they failed. ...Once more we cheat death! You will be okay. Relax for a few minutes. Breathe deeply. Reznov sets Dimitri down. He notices Chernov with his journal. Reznov: Which do you think will lead us home? Writing about this war or fighting it? He snatches Chernov's journal and stands him up. Reznov: No one will ever read this. Reznov slams the journal into Chernov's stomach, who puts it into his pouch. He takes the Soviet flag from the other soldier and then he continues talking to him. Reznov: If you lack the stomach to kill for your country... at least show me that you are willing to die for it. Reznov slams the flag into Chernov's stomach again just like the journal Reznov looks at him with it earlier. He helps Dimitri up and gives him a PPSh-41. The three go to the tank that Markhov is standing on. Commissar: Sergeant... Take the left flank and eradicate whatever scum remains in defense of each building. Reznov: Yes, Commissar. You heard him, comrades... To the left! Everyone makes their way to the left flank. Reznov: We are in the final hours of Berlin's downfall... We must all play our part... The team meets resistance. Reznov notices the hanging men in the trees. Reznov: The Germans hang their cowards from trees. Make sure you keep hold of that flag, Chernov. Keep fire on that building! The team kill the resistance and enter the building. Reznov: Flank the building from both sides! Dimitri! With me! Keep pushing forward! The team clears the building. Reznov: Through the window! GO! They exit the building. A T-34 is seen moving up to where the road has collapsed, but is destroyed by a FlaK 88 artillery round. The ones behind it turn to go around to assault the Reichstag from another angle. Reznov: Our tanks will have to find another way around. We take the direct route! The player enters a building and finds a group of Russians standing. Markhov is seen in there as well, ready to give the signal to attack. A T-34 pulls up just outside, ready to advance at the signal as well. Reznov: Wait for the signal. It is almost over. Today is the day of our glorious vengeance! For ourselves... and for mother Russia! Charge!!! Everyone runs toward the steps of the Reichstag and encounter heavy German resistance. Reznov: Take out those positions! The bunkers are heavily fortified. The team moves closer. Reznov: We need to destroy the 88s before our armor can move up! Killing the crews is not enough... The emplacement itself must be obliterated! Plant charges. Find a Panzershreck. Do whatever it takes to blow the bastards to hell!!! (If graphic content is enabled: Do whatever it takes to blow them to pieces!) The player must destroy the four anti-tank guns by blowing them up with charges or Panzerschreck's. When the first is destroyed: Reznov: One down, three to go! Keep going, Dimitri! When the second is destroyed: Reznov: Another one destroyed! Two more remain! A T-34 advances once the first two anti-tank guns are destroyed, but is destroyed once it gets halfway to where the central statue of the square stands. When the third is destroyed: Reznov: Ha! Dimitri... You are unstoppable! Get to the last 88! The fourth is eventually destroyed and the Russians fight the Germans back. Reznov: Push them back! Come with me! Come with me! The outside forces are killed. An artillery round destroys a column, allowing entry into the Reichstag. Chernov rushes to the entrance by himself with the Soviet flag in hand, and a lone German flamethrower burns him. Reznov: Chernov, NOOOOO!!!! Dimitri! Chernov can be heard panting heavily. Reznov crouches beside his body and takes his journal. Reznov: Someone should read this... Move inside. This is what you came here for! Kill them all! Pound them to dust! The Russians enter the Reichstag and the level ends. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Transcripts